


Stay.

by daydreamer2100



Series: Ezio and Sofia. [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Revelations, light smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamer2100/pseuds/daydreamer2100
Summary: “Nothing could ever change the way I feel about you, old dog.” Sofia jokes, smiling.Ezio chuckles, covering one of her hands with his. “And how do you feel about me, Sofia?” He asks, smiling. He tries to hide the anxiousness behind that smile, but it doesn’t work. Sofia sees right through him.“I wasn’t sure.” She mutters.One of the few advantages of almost dying is being able to see what you want. Sofia knows what she wants, but is she going to take the chance to get it?I know this is very late, but I came into the fandom late...Basically a one shot of Ezio and Sofia because there aren't enough fics about them.Fluff, and very light smut.





	Stay.

The sultan and his men disappear down the road, leaving Ezio and Sofia alone near the ledge. Once they are out of view, Sofia steps away. Ezio looks at her with concern, his eyebrows knit together. The adrenaline leaves her suddenly and the weight of everything crashes over her. She was kidnapped, hanged… Ezio saved her… they chased the brother of the sultan… then the sultan killed his brother.  
it’s too much to take in.  
Her head swims as she clasps her hands together to try and keep them from shaking. She can only hear her heart beating inside her chest, the blood ringing in her ears.  
“Sofia, are you alright?” Ezio’s voice sounds far away, like it came from the back of a cave. “Sofia?!”  
Her vision clears and she finds herself on the floor. Ezio kneels next to her, one hand on her shoulder, steading her. She holds onto his arm, breathing deeply. “What happened?!” She asks, her voice shaking. “Why did those men take me?! Why did they hang me?! Ezio, what is going on?!” Her words come out harsher than intended.  
Ezio stares at her in silence, waiting for her to finish. “It’s a long story, Sofia.” He explains. “Once you’re more calm I will-”  
“No!” She cuts him off, shaking her head. “I was almost hanged off a tree! Tell me what’s going on right now!”  
The man’s face goes blank, his eyes darken. “Bene.” He nods, sitting next to her. She feels her heart speed up as he draws in a breath to speak.  
What follows shocks her more than she could ever imagine. She stares, wide eyed, as Ezio tells her about the brotherhood of assassins and his mission. Suddenly his armor and weapons make perfect sense.  
When he gets to how he came to be an assassin, her heart is squeezed. Ezio’s voice shakes as he recounts his father and brother’s execution, and how that forced him to become the head of his family at seventeen. It was the death of his family that set him in the path of death and heartache that eventually brought him to Sofia’s door. As he speaks, his wrinkles deepen.  
Once he finishes, Ezio looks at her, his heart pounding as he waits for her answer. Sofia’s face is expressionless and pale. Throughout the story, she had been holding on to his arm. Now, she lets go, instead wrapping both her arms over her chest. Her face is neutral, but her eyes are filled with something he can’t name. Ezio feels something shatter inside him, more painful than any injury. He feels a knot in his throat and swallows back. “Sofia, I-”  
“It’s alright, Ezio.” She whispers, struggling to keep her voice steady. She looks at him. Those emerald eyes pierce his soul, as captivating as the day he first saw her on the boat. “No man would carry that many weapons if he weren’t… what you are.” She smiles weakly.  
He chuckles shyly. “Si.” He mutters, standing up. His entire body aches, the burning cuts and scratches pulsing in his skin. Hesitantly, he offers her his hand.  
Without another word, she takes his hand and stands slowly. As soon as she lets go of his hand, he finds himself missing the warmth of her small hand. To him, it seemed her hand fit perfectly in his. Sofia doesn’t look at him, her eyes focused on the horizon. When they start walking, he winces. A sharp pain goes up through his thigh, all the way to his back. Sofia grabs his arm, steadying him. Ezio gives her a grateful smile, and they slowly make their way back up the hill.  
Sofia struggles to look at Ezio when he jumps out of their carriage. He winces under his breath, pain shooting through his entire body. “Cazzo.” He mutters, gritting his teeth. He turns back and offers her his hand again. She takes it, taking in as much as she can of its protective warmth before he lets go again.  
He accompanies her to the entrance to her bookshop, and stands next to her as she opens the door. Ezio turns around to leave when Sofia grabs him by the wrist, and without a word, pulls him inside.  
He follows her, looking around at the cluster of books littered around the shop in the shelves and tables. His heart races as she guides him to the back of the store, into a room he hadn’t been in before. The place is small: two small bookshelves, and a desk with a chair are the only pieces of furniture in the room, all set around a flight of stairs leading to a second floor. He stands there, wondering where the stairs led. He watches as Sofia silently walks up to the desk, and pulls the chair out. “Sit.” She says.  
He nods, and sits down. Ezio shuffles in the chair, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. He watches in confusion as Sofia disappears up the stairs, returning a few minutes later with a tray of ointments and bandages. “Take off your shirt.” She orders, trying to keep her voice still.  
“What?” The man looks at her with a raised eyebrow, hiding a smile.  
She struggles not to blush, but she can feel her cheeks heating up. Ezio sees it too, and smiles weakly. “Just do as I say…” She replies, walking to the table. She hides her face from him until the heat fades, her heart racing.  
She starts preparing the bandages and ointments, trying to ignore the sound of Ezio’s armor falling on the floor. She feels him moving behind her, settling his shirt aside and breathing deeply. She closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath. Without delaying it any longer, she turns around with a rag and a bottle of medicine. She feels her breath catch on her throat when she sees him sitting on the chair shirtless, looking up at her. She feels the heat return to her face as he waits patiently, watching her. Taking another deep breath, she shyly looks down to inspect the damage. Aside some scratches and bruises, he seems to be alright. The longer she looks, the faster her heart goes. The burning feeling in her cheeks is almost unbearable. What was she thinking? Her heart threatens to burst, but she can’t do anything now.  
“So, where did you learn to treat injuries?” He asks, looking at her.  
“What?” She asks, snapping back.  
Ezio smiles, his eyes sparkling. “I was just wondering since when you are a medic?” He asks, chuckling.  
Sofia’s eyes widen. “Oh si, si.” She nods. “I learnt some by reading, and then an old friend of mine also showed me how to do the basics. Mi dispiace, I got… distracted.” She stops when her words sink in, and her cheeks turn as red as her hair.  
He loves seeing her flush, it makes her look adorable. He turns his attention to the rag in her hand. “So, what now?” He asks teasingly, watching her stumble through her words.  
Sofia looks at the rag in her hand and then back at him. “Uhm… Si.” She mumbles, turning her attention back to his bruises and scratches. With a shaky hand, she dips the rag in the medicine and looks at him. “It will sting.” she warns him. Before thinking too much, she presses the cloth to a long cut on his shoulder. He winces, leaning back on the chair.  
She ignores his heavy breaths and groans as she cleans each cut. His skin is warm, and covered with scars. She has to fight the urge to touch him, instead focusing on cleaning every cut and scratch on his back and shoulders. She doesn’t realize she’s been holding her breath until her lungs begin to burn and she exhales a long held in breath. She takes a shaky breath and moves to his chest, kneeling in front of him. Now she can feel Ezio’s eyes on her, drilling through her. She always found his gaze more intense than others, almost like an eagle’s. She knows her cheeks are probably red as hot iron by now, but she keeps going as casually as she can manage. Ezio is stiff under her touch, his breathing short and shabby.  
The rag slips a little and she grazes his skin. She lets out a gasp, and pulls back her hand.  
Ezio notices, clutching the armrests tighter and watching her ardently. For the first time since she began, she looks up at him. She expected the same kind and easy-going look she had come to associate with him, but instead finds herself staring right into a pair of intense and turbid brown eyes. His eyes are wide, his jaw clenched, and underneath his beard she can see some blushing. They both stare at each other for a while, the bloody rag dripping in her hand. She can feel her heart racing violently inside her chest as he looks at her, making it difficult to think. She can feel a warm feeling stir in her belly, a warmth spreading over her chest.  
The sound of the droplets hitting the floor snap her out of his trance. She turns her attention back to the rag in her hand, wringing the blood into a bowl of fresh water she had placed next to the chair. She squeezes it one more time, and gets ready to go again. She has to take deep breaths for her heart to settle down, but even with that, Ezio’s presence is just too much to take.  
With a deep sigh she begins cleaning again, more slowly now. Ezio also averts his eyes, tensely looking around the room. His breathing is deep and warm, she can feel it under her touch: The steady rise, and fall of his chest. When she starts to clean a big wound in his chest she feels something that surprises her: A heartbeat just as fast, maybe even faster, than her own. She stops scrubbing, focusing on the rhythmic thump under the skin.  
Once Ezio notices what she’s doing, his heartbeat accelerates more.  
Sofia puts down the rag, breathing deeply. She leaves it inside the bowl, and lifts her hand up to his chest again. Her palm lingers just inches off his skin, feeling the heat emanating from it. She looks up at Ezio and finds him staring down at her again. Her face is burning by this point, her breathing becoming more and more rapid. She waits for him to say something but he remains silent, his eyes glued to hers.  
She turns back to look at his chest, and places her hand right over his heart.  
He stiffens even more, and a shaky gulp escapes her. His body feels even warmer and stronger under her bare hand. She feels his heart racing under her fingertips, pulsing strongly. She feels a warmth spread over her chest, and an intense affection for that man takes over her heart. She runs her fingers around the skin over his heart, feeling the smoothness sometimes interrupted by the unevenness of a thin scar. Ezio lets out a low groan, leaning over towards her touch as she presses her entire palm again. She doesn’t dare to look up, her eyes fixed on her hand.  
With every moment, the silence becomes more and more heavy. “Your heart, messere…” She mumbles apologetically, her voice strained. “It’s going too fast.”  
Ezio places his hand over hers, pressing it harder against his chest. “It’s quite alright Sofia.” He assures her, his voice low and shaky.  
She nods, and wills herself to look up at him. Ezio’s eyes are already on her, studying her every move. His breathing deep, his eyes wide. If she didn’t know him better, she would say he is a little nervous.  
Almost as much as her.  
“I- I…” She mumbles, lost in his stare. “I think I can’t breath…” She mutters.  
“Maybe it was the rope.” He suggests leaning towards her.  
“I don’t think-” She begins.  
“Let me see.” He mutters softly. She stays still as he slides his fingers across the delicate skin of her neck, his touch sending waves of electricity through her skin. She tries to hide a shudder when he brushes over a spot near the jaw, a small gasp escaping her lips. She closes her eyes as he trails the irritated circle where the rope had been. “Looks alright to me.” He whispers, his voice deeper than usual.  
She looks at him, and sees his eyes filled with a mix of desire and guilt at the sight of her bruised neck. She sighs deeply, taking his hand in hers. Ezio looks at her, clutching her hand. “Ezio, I’m not angry at you,” She says, looking at him. “but why didn’t you tell me what was happening?”  
“I’m sorry, Sofia.” He sighs. “I was trying to protect you. You need to understand, in the life I lead, the less you know, the better.”  
“Still, I would’ve expected you to trust me.” She insists, looking at him right in the eye.  
“I do trust you, it’s just…” His voice trails off.  
“What is it?” She asks, placing her free hand over his.  
Ezio looks at her for a moment, his cheeks flushing. He clears his throat, forcing himself to hold her gaze. “It started off with me wanting to protect you, but then I became afraid.” He admits. Sofia frowns, looking at him. “I was afraid that if you knew what I was, what my purpose here was… you would be scared.”  
Sofia stares at him in disbelief, surprised by the sudden burst of insecurity. The man drops his gaze to the floor, a darkness settling over him. Sofia grabs his face and pulls it up to look at her. “Nothing could ever change the way I feel about you, old dog.” She jokes, smiling.  
Ezio chuckles, covering one of her hands with his. “And how do you feel about me, Sofia?” He asks, smiling. He tries to hide the anxiousness behind that smile, but it doesn’t work. Sofia sees right through him.  
“I wasn’t sure.” She admits, letting her hands drop to her lap. Ezio raises his eyebrow, looking at her. Sofia begins fidgeting with her hands, her cheeks turning red once again.  
Sofia takes a deep breath. “When they took me, I realized just how many things I wanted to do in my life and hadn’t.” She explains, her voice a little tight. “But there was one thing above all else that I wanted to do… That thing made me realize how I felt about you.”  
“Oh?” Ezio leans forward, ignoring the pain of the cuts. “And what did you want-”  
Sofia lunges forward before he can finish, pressing her lips to his. He has a strong taste, a mix of iron and spice. It’s intoxicating. She pulls back after a moment, looking at him expectantly. Her heart falls to her stomach when she sees the shocked look in his face.  
Immediately, she stands up and buries her face in her hands. “Mio Dio…” She mutters, embarrassed. “I’m sorry… I thought… You must think I’m a silly child.”  
Ezio snaps out of his daze, standing up. Sofia keeps her eyes on the floor as he walks up to her. He towers over her small frame, his warm breaths caressing the top of her head. He grabs her chin and pulls her up to look at him. “Not at all.” He replies, sliding one hand into the crook of her neck and placing the other on her waist. A small smile plays on Sofia’s lips as he slowly pushes her back. She hits the wall, and looks up at Ezio just as he presses his lips to hers.  
Sofia is shocked by the intensity. Ezio kisses her fiercely, going as deep as possible. She feels him towering over her, keeping one hand on her waist and the other on the wall to steady himself. She focuses on the feeling of his mouth on hers, barely hearing the sloppy sounds of their kiss over the beating of her heart. She sucks another gasp when he presses her closer to the wall, placing his hands at her sides to trap her. She feels his body pressing against hers with every kiss, holding her close as he takes his time to kiss her. She sighs when his hands go back to her waist and neck and he pulls her into him. She wraps her hands around his neck, tangling her fingers into his hair.  
Sofia stares at him in shock as he stops to breathe, the strong taste lingering in her lips.  
She feels breathless watching Ezio take deep breaths, the warm air of his breathing tickling her face. She feels his eyes on her as he begins sliding his hands along her sides, tracing the curve of her hips delicately. He holds her gaze while he touches her, smiling when she closes her eyes and sighs. He reaches the top of her torso and begins outlining the lace neckline of her dress, watching her shiver when he passes over her breasts.  
She draws in a sharp breath when he leans into her again, tipping her head back for him as he sinks into her neck. He stares at the frail skin for a moment, his hands sliding down to her hips again. His breaths tickle her skin, and she lets out a soft whimper. “What-” Her words die when he kisses the red line left by the rope. Sofia lets out a loud gasp, clutching his hair as he leaves warm kisses on her neck. She leans her head towards him, feeling his hands caressing her hips. Ezio kisses the spot between her neck and jaw and she cries out, looking up at the ceiling. He stays there for a while, the sound of his wet kisses filling the dark room. Ezio goes lower. She tightens her grip on his hair as he reaches her chest, leaving wet kisses on her collarbones on his way down to her breast. “Ezio…” She mutters, pulling at his hair.  
The warmth of the moment slowly becomes sour as her thoughts take over. Scenarios start running in her head, memories that spread cold shame over her. She holds on to him, trying to enjoy the feeling of his kisses, but it’s useless. “Stop.” She whispers, but another kiss in a sensitive spot derails her train of thought. As the minutes pass, the man becomes more and more rough, pinning her tightly to the wall. She can’t breathe. “Ezio, please.” She feels his hand slide down to her bottom and pull it towards his hips, sending a wave of desire and dread through her. Her hands begin to shake violently, and her body stiffens.  
He is about to untie her corset when he feels Sofia stiffen. Giving her one last kiss, he pulls back to look at her, and is greeted by a pale and terrified looking Sofia. Her eyes are wide as she stares at him with a mixture of fear and disappointment. She places her shaky hands on his shoulders, her hands cold on his skin. “Sofia, what’s wrong?!” He asks, confused. “You didn’t want me to-”  
“No, no, I did… I really did.” She replies, cupping his cheek. “It’s just… it’s complicated.”  
Ezio gives her a little more room to breathe, but keeps looking at her with worry. Sofia closes her eyes, but as soon as she does the memories come back. She frowns, covering her mouth with her hand. Ezio stands there in shock, trying to figure out what to do. “Sofia, what’s wrong?” He asks softly, pressing his forehead to hers.  
Sofia looks at him, feeling a burning embarrassment in her chest. “It’s been a while… ” She mutters, apologetically.  
Ezio frowns, cupping the woman’s cheek. He studies her face for a minute and leans closer. “Are you afraid of me?” His voice is heavy. “Is that it?”  
She shakes her head profusely. “No, not at all… quite the contrary.” She takes a deep breath, composing herself. “It’s just that the last time I… It didn’t go well.”  
“What do you mean?” He frowns, his eyes narrowing.  
Sofia looks down and then back at him with a shy look. “Just promise me you’ll still be here when morning comes.” She whispers.  
“If I could, I’d stay forever.” He replies, holding her closer.  
Sofia looks at him and manages a smile, her heart swelling inside her chest. She nods, looking down as her cheeks turn red. Ezio grabs her chin delicately, pulling her up to look at him. “Do you want me to stop, or should I continue?” He asks.  
“Go ahead.” She smiles, running her hand through his hair. The coldness in her chest melts, but her hands still shake. She looks at the man and cups his face in her hands, looking at him.  
Ezio presses his lips to hers again softly. Sofia smiles, enjoying the new pace: slower and calmer. Ezio keeps his hands on her hips and neck, rubbing his thumbs soothingly on her skin. They keep kissing for a long time, the heat building up in her stomach. After one last kiss, he goes back to her neck. She gasps, smiling, as he starts nibbling on her soft spot. She closes her eyes and sinks into it, pulling him closer to her. She starts running her hands through his hair, scraping his scalp with her fingernails. He groans, his kisses stopping for a moment.  
She feels his grip tighten when she begins kissing the side of his neck, tasting the saltiness of his skin. He lifts one hand to her hair, tangling his fingers into her red locks as another deep sigh escapes him. Slowly, she sinks deeper into his neck, trailing down to the base. He leans into her, placing his other hand on the wall to steady himself. Halfway down she feels him shudder, his grip on her hair tightening. She keeps kissing there, entranced by the effect she has on him.  
She finds another soft spot, and he lets out a deep groan, clenching his fist. “Sofia…” His words are breathy and tight, tingling in her ear.  
Hearing him say her name rises the heat in her stomach, and she works up the courage to move her hands down from his neck. Ezio presses soft kisses to her shoulders as she trails every scar on his shoulders and chest. He hisses when she touches a fresh cut, and her hand shoots away. “It’s okay.” He pants, pulling away to look at her. “Don’t worry, I’m fine.”  
She looks at him, taking in every detail of his face. The wrinkles at the edge of his eyes, the grey strands in his dark hair, the murkiness in his brown eyes is fading, but the intensity remains. His lips are slightly parted as he breathes, deep and heavy. His cheeks are slightly colored, hidden under the dark beard. She had gotten used to always seeing him calm and collected, but something about seeing him so shaken by her presence appeals to her. The more she looks at him, the faster her heart beats. She can feel her heart swelling just having him so close. She’s never felt this way before, or at least not in a long time.  
Curiously, she places her hand over his chest again. Ezio covers her hand with his own, leaning closer. He rests his face on the top of her head, nuzzling her hair lovingly. Sofia feels the man’s racing heartbeat, her chest fluttering as she realizes he felt the same way she did.  
She tips her head up to look at him, cupping his cheek with her free hand. Ezio smiles down at her, the sight sending waves of electricity through her body. They don’t move for a while, just staring at each other while she felt his heart beating. At some point, Ezio pulls her hand away from his chest, instead taking it in his own. He pulls it up to his face and kisses it tenderly, his eyes closed. She watches him in silence, her mind and heart racing.  
Sofia pulls his hand back towards her, and kisses it. Ezio looks down at her, trying to figure out what she was about to do. “Tell me again you will stay…” She whispers, nuzzling his hand with her nose. “But only if you really mean it.”  
Ezio kisses her forehead. “I will.” He answers, pulling back to look at her. “I promise, mia cara.”  
She lets out a shaky breath, and takes his hand. Without a word, she guides him up the stairs. Ezio can feel her shaking slightly, and begins rubbing circles on the back of her hand as they go up. On the second floor, he is surprised to find a small wooden door leading to a small apartment. They hold on to each other’s hands tightly as they go inside. In the apartment is a small kitchen, a living room, and doorless entrance to a bedroom. His eyes widen when Sofia guides him into the bedroom.  
Once inside, he takes a quick look at the room. There are only three things in the room: another bookshelf filled to the brim with leather bound books, a nightstand also cluttered with books, and a low bed covered with colorful pillows. Sofia looks around anxiously, fidgeting with her hands. Gingerly, he takes her by the hips and spins her around, pulling her to him with one hand pressed to her back. When their bodies are pressed together she gasps, stiffening.  
Ezio watches her reaction with curiosity, still unsure where it came from. “I won’t hurt you.” He reassures her, caressing her cheek. “I can take it slow.”  
Sofia nods, her eyes glued to the bed. He cups her cheek and her green eyes shoot up to meet his. Her hands shake violently, her face pale. She tries to dissimulate it, but he can feel just how terrified she is.  
He doesn’t want her to be.  
“Are you sure you want this?” He asks after a moment of thought.  
The woman looks up at him again, studying his eyes. She starts tracing the outline of his beard, the tingling feeling sending sparks down his body. She stops near his lips, and runs her finger over the thin scar over his upper lip. She stands up on the tips of her feet and kisses it tenderly, then moving down to kiss his whole lips. He puts his hands over her jaw and waist, while she hooks both her arms around his neck. Breathless, they pull away. Sofia keeps her eyes closed, her forehead pressed to his, trying to extend the feeling of his kiss. She looks up again. “Si, I do.” She nods, reassuring him.  
Ezio smiles and kisses her. Sofia runs her hands over the scars on his back as they kiss, tracing all the ones she can reach. She finds herself on her tiptoes, struggling to reach far enough. Ezio lets out sighs and groans as she does, the intensity of the kiss peaking. Throughout it all, her mouth doesn’t leave his. The way he controls the kiss keeps her there. She’d rather run out of air than pull away. One of his hands stays on her jaw, adjusting her head to deepen the kiss even more, while the other begins to wander towards her dress.  
He runs his fingers from the top of her neck towards her dress. Sofia sucks in a deep breath as he starts sliding one sleeve off. “It’s alright, mia cara.” He reassures her in a low voice. “I promise it will be alright.” As soon as he finishes speaking he begins to kiss her bare shoulder, whispering words of admiration and encouragement. Sofia holds his hair as he reaches for the other sleeve and pulls it off delicately. The silky fabric of her dress makes her shiver as it slides off, and she closes her eyes.  
Once she opens her eyes again, she becomes aware that half of her upper torso is exposed. Her dress is pulled down, only covering her breasts slightly. She breathes hard, looking back at Ezio. The man’s eyes are glued to her chest, his jaw clenched. “Ezio-” Her words die in her mouth when he starts trailing his hand along the hem of her dress. She holds on to the sides of his waist as he keeps going back and forth, leaving a hot, electrifying path with his touch. She breathes deeply, responding to his touch with small sighs.  
Gingerly, he pushes her back towards the mattress. Sofia holds onto his neck as he lays her down on the bed, leaning over her. Sofia cups his face, scratching his beard with her nails. He smiles, closing his eyes and leaning into her touch. He looks at her as she sits up and leans towards him. Their lips meet again, quickly deepening. Sofia holds him tight as the mattress dips when he climbs up, settling his knees at both sides of her hips. He holds her jaw, and still kissing her, pushes her underneath his body. The pillow is soft under her head, the bed covers smooth under her touch.  
Ezio looms over her, looking at her. He presses his forehead to hers, closing his eyes with a pleased expression. “I never thought I would feel like this again…” He whispers, his words low and sincere. “you woke a part of me I thought was dead, Sofia.”  
Sofia’s eyes spark, and she smiles, her heart about to burst. She actually chuckles, but her eyes are overflowing with emotion. She pulls his head back up to look at him, still smiling.  
“What?” Ezio asks, smiling too.  
“Nothing…” She replies. “I just never thought you would be the tender kind.”  
He chuckles, leaning down and nuzzling her neck before kissing it. She whimpers, holding on to his hair tightly as electricity shoots down her body. “That depends,” He whispers into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. “What do you want me to be, Sofia?”  
“I don’t know, messere…” She whispers back into his ear, pulling him closer. “Sorprendimi.”  
The man chuckles again, kissing her shoulder lightly before pressing his lips to her ear. “That, I can do.” He says, shaking her to the core.

*******

“So, he believed that paradise was in a flower?” Ezio asks, looking at the book from over Sofia’s shoulders.  
“He did, or at least he believed a part of it was.” Sofia nods, looking up at him.  
The man frowns, looking down at the page. “Peculiar, no?” She asks.  
“What would they do in a flower?” He asks, almost childishly.  
Sofia laughs, reaching up and caressing his beard. “I really don’t know.” She admits. “Alighieri had unique view, that’s clear.”  
She sits up on the mattress, securing her blanket over her torso before leaning back into Ezio’s chest. The man wraps his arms around her waist, accommodating against the back wall. His skin is warm against hers. She can feel slight lumps from the scars, but she doesn’t mind. Ezio pulls her closer to him, pressing her to his chest and tightening his embrace. He kisses the top of Sofia’s head while she shifts her position, cuddling closer to him. He holds her protectively, softly running his fingers up and down her arm. Sofia feels her eyelids getting heavy, but fights sleep, clutching the book. She pulls it back up, and begins reading again.  
Ezio listens quietly with his head resting over Sofia’s shoulder, watching the sky turn blue out the window as dawn approaches. He keeps stroking Sofia’s arm distractedly, listening intently to her words. Her voice is light and clear, but as sleep gets the better of her, it begins to falter. Ezio smiles when her voice trails off and her head falls forward.  
Immediately, Sofia snaps awake, pulling her head up with a gasp. She grabs the book again and begins reading. She doesn’t get to the middle of the page when a yawn escapes her, and she begins to nod off again. The same thing happens, her head falls, and she shoots back up with wide eyes.  
Once she begins to falter again, Ezio pulls the book out of her hands and cradles her closer to his chest. Very carefully, he tries to pull them both down on the mattress. The shift wakes Sofia. In a fraction of a second she is sitting up, looking at him with distrust. She calms down when she sees the confused expression on his face. She lets out a deep sigh, reaching for the book. Ezio grabs her arm before she can, pulling her to lay down by his side. “Sofia, go to sleep.” He tells her. “It’s been a long day for both of us.”  
The woman shakes her head. “I’m alright, Ezio…” She whispers. “I’m not tired.” Sofia’s eyes betray her, showing a nervous gleam.  
He cups her face, rubbing circles over her cheek. “Sofia…” He sighs, studying her eyes. “What is it?”  
Sofia lays her hand over his, closing her eyes to feel the heat of his big hand on her. The memories of a cold, empty bed make her clench her jaw. “What is what?” She asks, her voice shaking.  
“Why are you afraid of going to sleep?” He asks.  
She hesitates for a moment, but then sighs. He told her his secret, he deserves hers. “When I was younger… I was engaged.” She lets out.  
The news make Ezio’s eyes widen, his thumb freezing on her cheek. “What happened?” He asks, slightly shaken.  
“He asked for something that wasn’t supposed to be his until marriage… and being the fool I was, I gave it to him.” Her voice is shaky and tight. “I loved him, and I thought he felt the same way for me… I was wrong. As soon as he got what he wanted, he left me. The shame was so great I came here to escape. Books don’t judge, and they don’t leave.”  
As soon as she finishes, Ezio pulls her into his chest. “Then he was a fool.” He whispers.  
Sofia feels a knot forming in her throat. “I suppose I’m just afraid that it will happen again…” She takes a deep breath, holding on to him. “That you will leave me now that-”  
“I will never leave you, Sofia.” He reassures her, kissing her forehead. “You can sleep peacefully, mia cara. I promise to wake you later.”  
She smiles at him, her eyelids getting heavier. She reaches up and pulls his face down to hers. She gives him a light kiss, and settles down on the bed. He lies down next to her, wrapping one arm over her and pulling her towards him. Like that, she falls asleep.  
When she woke, he was still there.  
And he stayed, always by her side.  
And each night she could hear his heartbeat in the bed behind her…  
Until one day it stopped, and she slept alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge for me because I've always been very shy when it comes to writing more... heated things. I figured that there was no better way to break the ice than writing a fanfic. Also, I needed more on Ezio and Sofia (even if it comes seven years late) so I made it about them. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it.
> 
> If you could leave any feedback I would really appreciate it. :)
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
